The God's Children
History The God's Children, a group of hostile wolves, were a pack existing to collapse all packs, and revert them to one whole. They are powerful, rough, spiteful, proud, and good planners. They live among rocky hills named "The Devil's Hills", named due to the rocks being shaped similar to curved horns. They planned to create a bloodline of their Gods, and be as their name describes, children of the Gods, the God's Children. They are led by a female demon-wolf, Queen Death, who is a reborn of the dark spirits. She sought to be the third god - Dawn, Dusk and then herself, Death. Although when she was beaten by her sister, her ambition was thoroughly rejected, and instead, the deities made her a spirit of death, the Grim Reaper. After the defeat, the pack diminished and reverted pack to their separate packs. Some individuals still worship Queen Death, whilst others despise her. Many wolves have the memory of the God's Children stained into their minds; it will be a story told generations past. The Cult of Queen Death Some wolves still worship Queen Death as a deity and as such, they rival against her 'corruptor' as they call her - Spectrum. Many of these wolves are shunned away, and in extreme cases, killed. However, most of these cultists know not to stir trouble (as massive as a war) or revenge against Spectrum, and as such keep their beliefs and opinions to themselves. Diet and Hunting Tactics The hunters usually hunt for rabbits, hares and the occasional sheep. Prey is scarce and sometimes they may resort to eating tiny prey such as mice, voles and the like. As for hunting in general (of course depending on the individual), most wolves in the pack had fairly poor hunting skills and although very rare, sometimes young pups and elderly wolves would die of starvation. The reason due to poor hunting skills in the pack was since the pack were sheltered in a different area, the prey in the Devil's Hills was different from what they usually hunted in their original homes, and wolves would have trouble catching this new prey. Due to such tactics, some members of the pack (especially the elderly and young adults) were fairly thin. Beliefs The God's Children had no divine to worship, and only looked up to and saw Death as a powerful goddess. Although traces of old beliefs hung in the air, most wolves had given up their previous beliefs. The Rites - Wolves must kill without mercy. Mercy is weakness. - If a pack member is sick or severely wounded, the pack must let it die alone. Only the strongest survive. - Wolves must let go of all former divine beliefs. The Queen is the one and only deity. - All members must fight; even at the cost of their lives. Flight/fleeing a battle is cowardice. - The Queen leads us, and what she says goes. Follow nobody but your superiors and the Queen herself. - Wolves must be vigilant for other wolves willing to join. Higher numbers means more power. Notable Members Alpha Female: 'Death - black she-wolf with piercing white eyes, large wings, a thin build, large ears and a bladed tail. '''Beta Male: 'Serpent - black wolf with a lighter underbelly, white flecks and amber eyes. 'Beta Female: 'Valarie - dark grey she-wolf with silver eyes and black splotches. 'Healer: 'Reliko - flecked white she-wolf with yellow eyes. 'Soldiers: ' Frith - silver wolf with brown eyes and a long scar on his face that goes down his neck. Cobra - white wolf with gold eyes and black flecks. Ayrik - white wolf with a split scar running between his brown eyes. Fang - grey wolf with a lighter underbelly, a dark-grey stripe leading from his head and to the base of his tail, dark grey ears, abnormally long teeth and dark green eyes. Weasel - black wolf with brown eyes and a white blaze on his chest. Rose - red she-wolf with emerald-green eyes, a lighter underbelly and a crimson blanket/blaze. '''Hunters: Oliver - chesnut wolf with blue eyes and a white chest. Rijune - brownish-red she-wolf with amber eyes and a white chest/tail-tip. Alida - gold she-wolf with blue eyes and a white chest/underbelly. Flare - reddish-orange she-wolf with yellow eyes. Lucy - fluffy dark blue-grey she-wolf with greenish-yellow eyes and a lighter underbelly/tail-tip. Crescent - black she-wolf with purple eyes, a white chest and tail-tip. Category:Packs